


A Day of Dancing

by Little_Tiger01



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ballet, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I couldn't sleep, I'm Bad At Tagging, Not My Fault, There's A Tag For That, This Is STUPID, Weird Plot Shit, bullshit happens, fluff?, i should get to bed... but imma post this first, i think I'm done here, is there a tag foreverything?, my alarm keeps going off, nothing - Freeform, oh-- i forgot to finish all my tagging, tagging is hard, woops...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Tiger01/pseuds/Little_Tiger01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do I really have to bro?" I wined...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day of Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> I had looked around on tumblr for cool story ideas and came up with these;  
> http://homestuckfluffcanons.tumblr.com/post/74422868968/bro-made-dave-take-ironic-ballet-lessons-so  
> and--  
> http://homestuckfluffcanons.tumblr.com/post/74333206227/when-someone-says-something-that-makes-davesprite  
> and--  
> http://homestuckfluffcanons.tumblr.com/post/76566709635/in-his-free-time-eridan-does-classical-dance-to
> 
> Let's get started then.  
> Should I mess up or you see something that would fit better.
> 
> April 16-- Sorry, but I finally got around to editing this. And thank you to anyone who helped me with my spelling/grammar mistakes.

==> Davesprite: Remember about your Old Shoes... Ballet Shoes.

old Shoes... ballet shoes? ballet-- looking back at my time with bro, all I can remember is him taking me to dance...

"Do I really have to bro?" I whined as bro took me to ballet, for the first time; I was like 5 at the time.

He looked me strait in the eye, well, all i could see where his shade, but i could feel his eyes. "Yes, Lil' Man. You have to do this. I'd love to see you up on stage, too. You'll do great." I couldn't have felt a greater need to do something until I walked into the practice room. It was full of-- GIRLS, mind you, I was 5. 'COOTIES.' yuck, something nobody wanted, but I knew I had to be a big strong boy... If only for my big Bro.

The teacher looked up to where the girls where staring, me, and asked my name. I gave it and walked in gracefully, ready for all this shit to happen. As it turns out, not many Men were in ballet... But: I did get some pretty sweet time to listen to piano. It was a nice change of pace from all of bro's remixes.

I could remember when another boy joined, but then he moved. I think his name was Jake... or was it Jacob? or Jay... well, his name started with a 'J'; he was cool. Whoa, no one's as cool as me and bro, but he was pretty chill.

holy crap i can remember when i took pointe 

i wonder if i still have my shoes 

that'd be ironic as hell 

Just like how i can still dance and how i have my old dance music hidden in part of this ship luckily eggderp hasn't found it yet- else i'd be toast 

dude would probably blackmail me with it. just for his pranksters gambit.

all that aside i still love to dance 

it become harder when i became a sprite, i lost my legs, and my feet 

But, i never lost my drive to dance. never thought i wasn't good enough to enjoy myself and the company of my old dance music.

at least; not until jade walked in on me dancing i was in a leotard and had my shoes on 

shit was embarrassing as hell 

i may have not notice her for a good 3 seconds, but, I was very busy remembering how my toes worked in my pointe shoes. Girl looked at me like i was crazy; she broke up with me right there, my face in my neckline feather-ruff to try and hide my blush 

Nothing bad really happened, but oh my god was it embarrassing as hell luckily she doesn't remember any of it

i have dance with other daves from domed timelines nothing like sharing in the magic of classical dance 

i have even help dan start classic dance as well 

he's doing quite well he picked up quickly on the basics and is working his way through pointe as right now dealing with the pain in his feet that is another thing 

but we don't tell anyone

Not like anyone would come to our Recital, if wwe even had one. your Parent and my lusus is are dead. long gone and needing to be buried. well-- mine not so much; his is. We havve danced fro each other though and wwe know just howw to get each others goat. Like it matters.  


 

==> Don't lie to yourself. You'd love to show off you dweebs.

 

lies. lies and slander. land-dwwellin' scum.

i would but then i wouldnt be as cool and everyone knows i'm the coolest kid round thees parts.

ya right Strider. Evveryone know's I'm so much betta' then you are.

wouldnt be the same without you either champ.  


**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me where I messed up; it's 2am. I'm about 95% sure I messed up somewhere. First person to correct me wins another story, your choice on topic/pairing; you can only pick one of them though.


End file.
